The British Man
by TheAwesomeJordyn
Summary: He came to the US with some of his family, I fell in love almost immediately.   First fanfic ever, please be nice. POV-Fem!America I changed her name from Emily/Amelia to Emilia. AU UKxFemerica Might change POV sometime later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Emilia Jones but everyone calls me Emily. I have light brown shoulder length hair and side-sweep bangs. I wear glasses sometimes and I have greyish eyes. I'm 15 year old and go to Hetalia High School. My sister's name is Madeleine, Maddie for short, and she is in the same grade as me. She has long blond hair and purplish eyes. I have some friends, like Kiku, Elizabeta, and Feliciana, and not to mention a dog named Kumajiro, Kiku helped name him. My mom is laid back and my dad works too much.

So today is just a normal Saturday. Everyone is having fun. Well, I think, Dad is working; Mom is out with some friends, Maddie's watching TV with me. I go to get a snack out the fridge and I saw a note of the fridge. It said; Ems, please walk Kumi and make sure he has clean water and food. Thanks, LOVE YEW, your Momsie. "Hey Mom left me a note to tell me to walk Kums (that's my nickname for him), can you please change his water and stuff?" I told Maddie. She responded with her usual almost silent mm~k. I took Kums outside. I was walking for about 10 seconds when I saw this cute boy walk by. He was carrying a box in his hands that said "Arthur's room" on it. I, not looking where I was going, tripped and fell flat on my face letting go of Kumi's leash. I felt my face heat up and heard barking and a little screaming. I picked myself up and ran after Kums. The whole time I was chasing Kumi; I had no idea that the cute boy was following me.

When I finally got near Kums, I stopped and tried to sneak up on him but instead that cute boy ran into me, scaring Kumi away. He said with an English accent "Sorry I didn't mean to I'm sorry." I replied with "It's ok". He then said, "My apologies, I forgot to introduce my self, my name is Alfred." He sounded so… smart.

I answered "Name's Emily, nice to meet you Arthur. Can I call you Artie?" He laughed a bit and said "Sure why not."

"So did you just move here?" I asked. "Yes, I'll be going to Hetalia High School from now on…. I start Monday." Artie said. We walked around the neighborhood and finally saw Kums. Artie jumped on Kumi and I ran in with his extra leash. Kums, Artie, and I made it back home and on the way home I realized that Artie and me are neighbors. We said our goodbyes and walked in our houses.

When I got inside I took the leash off of Kums and looked around to see if I could find Maddie. She wasn't in the living room so I ran to our room. "Hey what's up?" she said as I entered the room. "OMG Maddie! We have a new neighbor and he's SUPER cute...I was walking Kums and I tripped, in front of him! And I let go of his leash...So the new neighbor was helping me get Kumi, and his name is Arthur." I said. "Where does he go to school?" Maddie asked. I answered "Hetalia High, just like us!"

Maddie and me talked for a while then we stopped when we heard Mom calling us. We went downstairs and I saw that dinner was done. We went to bed and I woke up to my mom calling me. I look at the clock it says 10:55. Maddie wasn't in the room so she must have been downstairs. I make my way downstairs and my mom says "~Ems I have some news for you~!" "What is it mom?" I said. "We have new neighbors and they invited us over for lunch." As soon as my mom said that, memories of walking Kums flooded my mind and I was officially in Emily land. Almost as soon as I entered Emily land, mom snapped me out, back to reality. "Cool mom, when are we going?" I asked. "In about a hour, clean up and put something cute on." she said. "K mom." I responded.

I went to my room and picked out some skinny jeans and a really cute top. Then I made my way to the bathroom with my clothes to "wash up." I cleaned my face, got and put some make-up on. I don't like putting make up on but sometimes I do. I got dressed and went downstairs. I put my boots on and as soon as I had them on I realized something. I would have to talk to Artie again. 'Oh crap' was the only thing that was running through my mind. I went upstairs again to my room saw Maddie in there. I felt a wave of relief hit me.

I went to find my mom and asked her how much longer we had. She said that it was bout 11:45. I went downstairs to watch TV with Maddie. 20 minutes later, we walked over as a family. My mom rang the doorbell with a pie in the other hand.

Surprisingly, Artie opened the door. All of a sudden I started blushing but thank god that it was a little chill out so it looked like it was the weather. I whispered to Maddie that the boy in front of us was Artie. She looked at him looked back at me and repeated that a couple of times before finally realizing who he was. We all walked in. " Hello everyone, I'm Iris this is my husband Eric and this boy here is our son, Arthur. We also have another son named Peter, he's in the other room playing video games." a woman now named Iris said with a smile on her face. " Hello, My name is Beth. This is my husband John. The older two are my twin daughters, Emilia and Madeleine. I looked at Iris, she was tall and had long wavy golden hair and purple eyes and she was very pretty. Eric had brown hair, brown eyes and the oldest glasses I've seen. Arthur was unique in the group; he had messy blond hair with green eyes that I sorta got lost in. He also had some eyebrows that were a bit on the big side.

The others went to their perspective places with the new neighbors. Mom and Dad went with Mr. Eric and Mrs. Iris. All that was left was Maddie, Artie and me. "Hi my name's Madeleine but please call me Maddie." Maddie said and put her hand up waiting for a high-five. Artie gave her a high-five and turned to me. "So your name is really Emilia?" he asked. I answered with a smile "Ya but it's too old of a name to me. I like Emily better." "OK." he said.

"So where do you guys go to school?" Artie said. We were all sitting on the couch now. "We go to Hetalia High." Maddie responded. "Really? Good to know that I know some people at my new school." Artie said. "Um Emily, what's that name of your dog that I helped you with yesterday?" Oh crap, I forgot about that. "Kumajiro." I tried to respond calmly. Artie tried to say something else but Mrs. Iris calling that lunch was ready cut him off. "Hey mom" I cried to my mom "Me and Maddie are going to the bathroom to wash our hands." "OK Ems, just don't be long." She replied.

We made our way to the bathroom and I told her that I'm getting really nervous about Artie. "Maddie, Artie is really cute... I'm getting really nervous around him." I said. "Emi, hold the maple, are you telling me, that you like Arthur!" Maddie said. "SHH... Don't be so loud." I said. What she said was true. I like Artie. We washed our hands and made our way back. Somehow I need to get to know Artie more.

As soon as lunch was over, mom and me invited our new neighbors to our favorite ice cream place. They accepted and we were on our way. It was a good thing that we could start heading out when ever we wanted. My mom set up some weird buddy system, but I was somewhat ok with it because I was paired with Artie. I felt sorry for Maddie because she was paired with Peter.

As soon as Artie was ready we head out towards the ice cream place. There was an awkward silence until he broke it.

"So, how old are you?" he asked.

"15 almost 16. You?" I asked.

"16. I'll be a sophomore, you?" He said

"Me too!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"So where are you form?" I asked.

"India." He answered with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Ok, I'm saying that you're from England." I said laughing.

"You?" He asked.

"A little bit of every where," I said. "I heard some stories from my grandma that was passed down through the family. They were about coming to the new land and stories like that."

"That sounds interesting" He said.

"Got any other relatives?" I asked.

"Yes, some more brothers, 3 to be exact. They are all old enough to be living on their own so now they are all living in the U.K." He said.

"Hey do you know any thing about American Schools? I mean all of those shows always make The U.S. look like a load of crap and full of bullies." I said to him.

"Making sure that Hetalia High is private school right?" He asked

"You sir, are correct." I said trying to mimic his accent. He laughed.

"So there isn't as much drama as on the telly?" He asked trying to sound like he's from the country.

"You got it." I said with a smile on my face.

We arrived at the Ice cream place and got a table for 8 people. We continued to talk.

"So what are some bad words in England?" I asked just cause I wanted to know and maybe he didn't know some form here in the U.S.

"Well there's bloody, which isn't really a curse word, and **BEEP **which is like crap here in the U.S. and in England we say **BEEP **instead of **BEEP**." He said with a slight blush on his face. "Any here, I don't really know that much and I want to know if someone is cursing me out."

"There's **BEEP** which is like crap, **BEEP** which is a very jerky chick, **BEEP BEEP **which is like **BEEP** for a guy," I said and leaned in to whisper. "**BEEP** means either to do it or to screw someone or something up and there's **BEEP** which means a guy's parts or a jerk, mostly guys, and last but not least **BEEP** is a girl's parts or a coward but don't go around saying these freely, mm~k?" I finished with a blush.

He nodded then pulled away. Just as I was about to pull out my phone to call Maddie, she walked into the store with Peter. They sat down and I asked where the parental figures where. "They decided to stay home so they sent me over with all the cash." Maddie said.

I went up with Maddie to get the ice cream for the others.

"So how is it going with Arthur?" She asked as I ordered for everyone.

"Good he taught be a couple of bad words from England and He was 3 other brothers. Also He's not that much older than us and he's in the same grade." I answered.

We bought Artie and Peter their cups back. I got Artie Mint Chocolate Chip and Maddie got Peter bubblegum. I got Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and Maddie got vanilla with caramel on top. We all sat down and began to eat our ice cream. "Hey Peter, how do you like it here so far?" I asked. "It's pretty chaotic but calm. I just wonder if there are any other kids around my age." "Well sure there are, Peter. There's Francis's little sister, Natsumi. There's Jack's sister, Melanie. There's also Serafino, another one of the Vargas family." Melanie said. "Thank you Maddie." He said with a smile on his face.

By the time we finished our ice creams, it was 3 PM and we all made our way back and then something clicked. The Spanish guy down the street, Antonio, was throwing a party for Lovina, his girl friend with a potty mouth. He said we could all bring a guest. "Hey Maddie, Artie, there's a party at Antonio's tonight. Maddie you already got an invitation. Artie, do you want to come? He said we could bring a guest." I said.

"I don't know. I would have to ask my mother but I'm sure she will say yes so I can make some friends." Artie replied.

"The party starts at 6. Do you think that's enough time to get ready and stuff?" I asked. Maddie had already walked inside. I looked at my phone and it said it was 3:49.

"I think what time is it now?" He asked.

"3:50, do you have a phone?" I asked.

"Yes, it's pretty ol-" He said as I cut him off by grabbing his phone and putting my number in it.

"Here you go pal!" I said. "My number's in there see if you can find who I'm marked as." I walked off laughing.

Artie stood there, searching his phone. As soon as I got inside I asked mom if I could go to a party. Thankfully Maddie had asked earlier so she said "Sure why not just don't stay out late."

I got to my room and sat on my bed. I was lying there for about a minute then I got a call on my phone. I picked it up and answered. "Well hello there, lady Liberty." Artie said. " Hey there, it's a costume party." I said. " There is also going to be karaoke."

"Ok, see you in?" He said. "In a bout an hour." I answered him. "Ok see you later." He said as we hung up.

I got dressed in my flapper costume. Maddie was a hippie looking thing that she claims is a hipster. She was wearing an old mustardish and old red colored dress with a fedora and a denim vest. She also was wearing some floral kegs. Maddie kept her hair down and she was also wearing some heart sunglasses.

We headed downstairs and I looked at the clock, it was 5:47. We were al going to head to the party as a group. Our group was; Kiku, Elizabeta, Maddie, Artie and me plus the other plus ones of Kiku and Elizabeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Serafino is Seborga

Melanie is Wy

Natsumi is Seychelles

Mei is Taiwan

I walked out side and saw Artie waiting there. He was wearing a pirate costume. I walked up to him. He complemented our costumes. I returned the complement. I don't know if Maddie did cause I was just looking at his costume. He looked really good as a pirate. He had on this cream colored shirt that was open a little and a brown vest. Also he had a light pink sash with a deep red jacket and some black pants tucked into some worn in brown boots.

"Who else is coming?" Artie asked.

"My friend Kiku and his plus one and my friend Elizabeta." I answered.

We waited for about 3 minutes then Kiku showed up. He was wearing a blue sleaveless samurai costume with a fake sword.

"Ero, this is my prus one, Mei."Kiku said introducing Mei.

She was shorter than me. She had long black hair pulled into a ponytail with a weird curl, also she had brown eyes. Mei was wearing a blue kimono that had a dragon on it. The kimono was short in the front but long in the back.

"Nice to meet you Mei, I'm Arthur." Artie told her putting his out for her to shake it. She took his hand and shook it.

"Hey, I'm Emily, I like your costume." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hi, my name is Maddie." Maddie said while waving her hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet everyone." Mei said.

"I don't think I've introduced my self to you, I'm Arthur." Arthur told Kiku.

"Nicre to meet you, I'm Kiku." Kiku said.

"Hey Kiku do you know where Elizabeta is?" I asked.

"Nro. Sorry."He said.

Just as I was about to pull my phone out to call her she walked up.

"Speak of the devil." I said.

"Hey 'Liza!" I said as I waved to her.

"Hey." Eliza said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Me and Roderich broke up." She answered.

I hugged her and asked, "Who broke it off?"

"He did." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Hey, You are Elizabeta. The girl who can kick anyone's butt and look good doing it. For god's sake, you are caring a frying pan!" I said. "You are too good for that Rod guy. He was a snob. He expressed anger with that choppin' guy."

After I said that I saw something click in her eyes. She was wearing a SWAT costume. It was a shirt that said SWAT on it with some sort of suspenders on a high waist skirt. The skirt had 3 buckles across the front. She was caring a frying pan and had on fingerless biker gloves. Eliza had on some work boots with some distressed leggings.

"Eliza, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, Roderich is going to be at the party so I get to kick is sorry BEEP. He is going to be sorry for calling me too much of a freak to be around." She said.

"Ok well I have someone to introduce to you." I said. "Elizabeta, this is my new neighbor, Arthur."

"Hi Arthur, I like your pirate costume." Eliza said.

"Hello Elizabeta and thank you." He replied extending his hand out for her to shake it. She shook his hand we were on our way. About a minute of walking

"How far away is this party?" Artie asked.

"About 5 minutes by walking." Elizabeta responded.

"Sro Arthur, when did you get here?" Kiku asked.

"Um, I got to the U.S. Friday and I moved here yesterday. My mom unpacked quickly so, I got to come to the party Emily invited me to." Artie answered.

"So where is everyone from?" Artie asked.

"Taiwan." Mei said. "Japan" Kiku said. "Here but my parents are from Hungary." Eliza said. "Another question, who is Roderich?" Artie asked. The mention of his name made Eliza clench her frying pan harder.

"A snooty, rich, D-Bag that dumped Elizabeta." I told him. I whispered to him "She's a little down on her self, she is also mad at him and wants to beat the living crap out of him at the party."

"Ok." He said.

"We're here!" I said as I looked up.

"Awesome!" Elizabeta said.

"You're startin' to sound like Gil, Eliza." I told Eliza.

We all walked in and went our own ways. I found Feliciana, next to her German boyfriend, Ludwig. Feli was wearing white dress with gold string around the waist. She also had her hair down and a hippie style headband on. Her costume had wings and a halo. Feli was an angel. Ludwig was dressed as a wolf with fake paws and ears. The strange thing was that he was wearing a dress shirt that was slightly torn and some white pants.

"Hey Feli!" I yelled.

"Emily! Hey how are you?" Feli answered.

"Good, you?" I said. "Hey Ludwig."

"Good! I hope Antonio made sure to have pasta here." Feli said.

"Hi Emily, I would ask how you are doing but I heard from your conversation with Feliciana." Ludwig said laughing slightly.

"Well how are you doing?" I asked him.

"Good." Ludwig replied.

"Did you guys hear what happened with Elizabeta?" I asked. "Wait I'm being rude. Guys this is my new neighbor, Arthur." I said introducing Artie.

"Nice to me you two, Nice costumes." Artie said.

"Thanks. I like yours too. My name is Feliciana." Feli said smiling.

"Danke, My name is Ludwig." Ludwig said.

"Wait what happen to Elizabeta! She better not be physically hurt." Feli said.

"Rod and her broke up. It was something about her being a freak. I mean if anyone is a freak, it's Roderprick." I said.

"Oh no." Feli said.

"She is now, was we speak, searching for him to beat him up with her frying pan." I said while laughing. Me and Feli were laughing, just the image of Rod being beat up with a frying pan was funny, but Rod was probably in some weird costume, like a dead piano player.

"Where is your sister? I want to tell her happy birthday." I asked

"Oh over there with Antonio, the Matador." She said pointing towards the back. I made my way over there with Arthur. We were weaving through the crow of people. Antonio was really popular. I got over there and saw Lovina's costume. It was a devil costume. The Perfect contrast to Feli's. She was wearing a leather looking dress with flames on the sides. Mini red feather boas were on the bottom of her dress. The dress was very form fitting. Lovina had her hair up with devil horns coming out.

"Happy Birthday Lovina!" I yelled.

"Thanks, ya ya ya." Lovina said.

"Hey Antonio, How's it going?" I asked.

"Good, you, mi amiga?" He answered.

"Good. This is my new neighbor Arthur." I said.

"Hola, my name is Antonio." Antonio said.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Arthur said.

"Are you two like a couple now or something?" Lovina asked. "I mean you two haven't let go of each other's hand for a while now."

We both blushed and pulled our hands away.

"No, he just moved here. Got to the US Friday and moved to this town yesterday." I said. "Well, Adios!"

As we were heading in the other direction, we ran into Francis. He was dressed in a blue striped shirt with black pants on. Francis was also wearing a fake moustache and a red beret.

"Bonjour mon amie." Francis said. (Hello my friend.)

"Coucou! Comment ca va? I asked. At Hetalia High fluent in a language other than English is mandatory. (Hey. How's it going?)

"Bien. Qui est-il?" He asked (Good. Who's he?)

"C'est mon nouveau voison, Arthur." I told him introducing Arthur. (This is my new neighbor, Arthur). "Il ne parle pas le français, je crois." I told him. (He doesn't speak French, I think.)

"What are you two bloody saying?" Artie said.

"Artie, this is Francis. And at Hetalia High, it's mandatory to be fluent in another language than English. I take French classes and beginner Spanish classes." I told him. "Francis is in my French class and Feli is in my Spanish class."

"It's nice to meet you Arthur, where are you from?" Francis asked.

"Where the hell does it sound like?" Artie said.

"Ok, I take it you are form Angleterre." Francis said baking away.

"Au Revoir, mon Cheri!" Francis said as he was leaving. I waved back and turned my attention to Artie.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I just don't like French people." Artie said. " They are just so arrogant and always flirting."

"Ok, are you ok with arrogant Germans?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" As soon as he asked that we ran into Gilbert, a platinum blond with eyes with a red tint to them. He was dressed as a zombie. His hair was messed up with a red tint in some parts. Gil's shirt was torn and so where his pants.

"Hey Gil!" I told him.

"Hey Emily." He said as he had a questioning look on his face. "Who's this?"

"This is my new neighbor, Arthur. He starts at Hetalia High tomorrow." I told him.

"Hi Arthur I am the awesome me!" Gil said.

"Hi Awesome you. Where are you from?" Artie asked. I could see him almost bursting with anger for the cloud of arrogance around Gil.

"Berlin. Me and my brother are from there." Gil said.

"And who is your brother?" Artie asked.

"Ludwig, I'm around a year older than him." Gil said.

"Hey Gil, are you and Elizabeta still friends?"

"Yeah I guess, why do you ask?"

"Her and Roderprick broke up, I think she might be beating him up if you want to go cheer her on." I told him.

"Awesome, I've been waiting for the moment Rod gets beaten up and I ain't the one beating him." He said with a huge grin and ran off.

"Well he was nice." Artie said with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Real quick fact," I said, " The bad Touch Trio or Bad Friends Trio is Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. They are weird guys. Francis is kinda gives off this rapist feel to some people. Gilbert is a perv, to an extent. Antonio is also somewhat of a perv."

"Ok, that's interesting." Artie said.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, what is there to do?" He asked.

"Karaoke, dance or talk to people." I replied.

" Do they play any slow songs?" He asked.

"Nope sorry…" I said.

"Then let's do karaoke." Artie said.

"Okie Dokie!" I chimed.

The karaoke machine was ale to hook up to a laptop so we could look up songs. Somehow, Antonio talked Lovina into singing with him. "Kiss it like a crucifix, who's this super sick, bouncing off the moon and sh!t." Lovina 'sang'. She was surprisingly ok with singing and not all moody.

"Ayo, get me low. Get me on my tippy toes!" Lovina sang again.

Their song was finally over. Next was Mei. She was singing Girlfriend remix by Avril Lavigne with Lil' Mama. I ran up there to her asking her if I could sing with her and she said sure why not. Karaoke is one of the best ways to bond.

"Hey Hey You You! I don't like your girlfriend!

No way No Way, I think you need a new one.

Hey Hey You You! I could be your Girlfriend?" Mei sang

"I could be your girl, Lil' Emi be your girlfriend." I sang

The song went on as I 'sang' the raps and Mei did Avril's parts.

"So when you see me in the drop top shades in the summer time blazing, you wanna be my boyfriend!" I rapped.

As soon as the song ended I asked Mei if she wanted to sing again. She said sure but this time I asked if Feli and Eliza could come sing too. I had the perfect song in mind. As soon as everyone was there, I told them:

" Ok, no one can turn back now. The song we are singing is Underwear by KaraMel."

We all laughed then we hit play.

"Sugar I forgot my boyfriend existed" Eliza sang.

"When I was looking at you," Feli sang.

"Sugar sugar you were looking at me," I sang.

"You forgot your girlfriend too." Mei sang.

"Do you see me staring at you?" I sang.

"All I want to do is freaking grab you" Eliza sang almost cracking up.

"Rolling the dice" Mei sang.

"Play the game right" Feli sang.

"Get our selves in trouble tonight!" Then we sang together.

"But oh no no, I don't know your name yet, But all I know is I'm gunna bet" I sang.

"We can go anywhere,

I bet you look good good good in your underwear

We can go anywhere

I bet you look good good good in your underwear" We all sang.

The song went on and as I looked in the crowd to see if I could find Artie, I found him. He was sanding there blushing so much I though he might catch fire. I looked and saw that Kiku was blushing too and so was Ludwig. I looked more in the crowd, and then I saw the strangest thing EVER! Gilbert was BLUSHING!

I saw Maddie and pulled her on stage.

We all sang anywhere in your underwear three times.

"I could see that you were hesitating"

"Thought that dancing with me was wrong." Maddie sang

"But I didn't see the chick you were dating

"She was already gone." Eliza sang.

"Do you see me staring at you?" Mei and Feli sang.

"All I want to do is freaking grab you" I sang as I started to dance.

"Rolling the dice" Maddie sang.

"Play the game right" Eliza sang.

"Get our selves in trouble tonight!" Then we sang together.

After we sang that part we all started dancing a bit.

"But oh no no, I don't know your name yet, But all I know is I'm gunna bet" I sang.

"We can go anywhere,

I bet you look good good good in your underwear

We can go anywhere

I bet you look good good good in your underwear," We all sang sort of dancing in the process.

We all took turns singing anywhere, in your underwear in groups of two but I got the last one to myself.

"Sugar I forgot my boyfriend existed when I was looking at you!" Elizabeta sang.

"1 2 3 4, get your undies on the floor.

1 2 3 4 Get Your Undies on the Floor!" Maddie sang.

"Oh no no, I don't know your name yet, But oh oh oh all I know is I'm gunna bet" I sang.

"We can go anywhere,

I bet you look good good good in your underwear

We can go anywhere

I bet you look good good good in your underwear," We all sang

They sang the in your underwear line in groups of two, then I got the last line to myself.

"I bet you look good in your underwear." I said at the end.

We all hoped off stage and I looked at my phone, it said it was 7. My mom said to be home by 9 so that leaves me 2 more hours.

I went off in the crowd to find Artie. He was just shocked. I don't think he ever heard a song like that.

"Hey what'd ya think?" I asked him.

"I have never seen anything like that before. A group of girls singing about underwear." He said.

"Well, since Mei has a crush on Kiku and Feli likes Ludwig, Maddie has a crush on a guy I disapprove of and I have a crush on a guy who I am not mentioning the of, I thought this song would be ok to probably get the message that we like them across." I explained.

"Emilia what ever your last name is, you have some weird ways." He said and I laughed. That's one of the things I like about him, his sense of humor.

"My last name is Jones. What's yours?"

"Kirkland. In this costume I'm Captain Kirkland and I have no booty." He said.

"We're playing truth or dare and spin the bottle, if anyone wants to play." Some random kid yelled.

'Want to play?" I asked. "I mean a good way to learn about someone's culture is to participate in games, sports, cuisine, arts and music. Am I right?"

"Yes sure why not let's play." He said.

We made our way over and Artie had no clue what he was getting himself into.

-Ayo by Hyper Crush for Lovina and Antonio because I thought it might be entertaining to see Lovina rap.

-Underwear by KaraMel for most of the girls just so that they can get the attention of the guys they like.

I like it how I made Gil blush. It might not like him to but I thought that he could have pervy thoughts going through his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Artie and me made our way to the other room and we all sat in a circle.

"Over here is truth or dare and over there," The kid from earlier said while pointing to the other side of the room. "Is spin the bottle."

The kid sat down and picked Lovina, who wanted to play so she dragged Antonio along. "Truth or Dare?" The nameless kid asked.

"Truth" She replied.

"Ok then, how was your first kiss with Antonio?" The kid asked.

"Um, I was leaving to go on vacation for the entire summer. As I was about to get in the car to drive off, he grabbed me and kissed me," She responded with a blush. "My turn now."

"Natalia, Truth or Dare?" Lovina asked.

"Truth." She responded.

"Why do you like your brother so much?" Lovina asked.

"Because he has everything I look for in a man and we are so distant sometimes that it seems we are not siblings." Natalia replied. She was wearing a ghost costume.

"Emily, Truth or Dare." She asked

"Dare." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss the Pirate for more than 10 seconds." Natalia said. I was surprised she could come up with such a dare.

"Are you ok with this Artie?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess." He responded.

I leaned in and waited for him to lean in too. I was becoming impatient so I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled his head close. As our lips met, I felt as though I was going to fly off. He had a faint taste of tea, but I didn't mind. Natalia was counting seconds and when she reached 10 we were still in the same position as earlier. It wasn't until she reached 20 that we separated. I pulled away and said sorry to Artie that we had to kiss or something worse might happen.

"Wow Emily, you went a whole 20 some odd seconds with Pirate. I didn't think you had it in you." Lovina said.

"Shuddup! I bet you couldn't do that with someone other than Antonio." I teased.

"Ok enough for now." Antonio said trying to calm everyone down.

"Ok my turn. Truth or Dare, Elizabeta?" I asked. I was so glad that Feli, Ludwig, Eliza, Maddie, Gil, Francis, Antonio, Ivan, Natalia, Nene, Kiku, Mei, and Lovina were playing.

"Psh, Dare." Eliza answered.

"Ok I'm passing the dare along, I dare you to kiss Gil for more than 15 seconds." I said with a smirk on my face.

For the first time ever, I saw that Eliza and Gil blush and look at the ground.

"A dare's a dare and if you say no, you'll have to kiss him longer." I said.

"Screw this, The Awesome me shall start." Gil said as he pulled her in and kissed her. Natalia was counting again and reached 15 and that's when I could see they deepened the kiss. Rodeprick was passing by and as he did, he yelled 'Get a room!' Natalia kept counting and there was no luck at 20 or 30. They could not let go of each other. God, we were at a minute when they finally separated.

"Looks like there's a new couple." Lovina said in a teasing tone.

All Eliza could do is blush. I bet she never realized that Gil liked her. Elizabeta was sitting next to me and Gilbert was next to her. I whispered to Eliza if I could talk to her in the bathroom, she said sure.

"Me and 'Lizabeta are going to the bathroom for a minute. We won't be long, be right back." I said as I walked off with Eliza.

"You ok?" I asked her as soon as the others were out of sight.

"Yeah, I never knew Gil liked me. We were always close when we were kids but ever since Roderick got into the picture, I kinda forgot about Gil. " She said.

"Ok, well I have an idea for who to ask next." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Who?" She asked.  
>"Lovina and if she says truth, ask her if she's a virgin." I said." If she says dare, dare her to kiss that kid that asked her how her first kiss with Antonio went."<p>

"Wow Emily, you are getting good at payback and kinda perverted at that." Elizabeta said.

"What can I say, I've been hanging around two pervs in my extra language classes." I told her with a touch of pride in my voice.

"Hey, I saw you there with Arthur. You got the hots for him?" Eliza asked.

I blushed and answered with a quiet yes.

"I knew it! Let's get back before anyone misses us." Elizabeta said.

We walked back and I felt more and more nervous to go back because then I would have to see the Pirate that I barely knew but managed to kiss and fall head over heals for. I sat down next to Artie and looked the other way. I didn't want him to see me blushing.

"Lovina, Truth or Dare?" Elizabeta asked.

"Truth." Lovina said.

"Ok, Are you a virgin?" Elizabeta asked.

The whole crowd fell silent. Lovina was a good year older than me. Lovina and Antonio blushed, Antonio looked down while Lovina look shocked that Eliza would ask that question.

"Virgin, I believe in losing your V card when you're married." Lovina said trying to stay calm.

"I believe it's my turn again so, Toni, Truth or Dare?" Lovina asked.

"Dare, Mi Tomate" Antonio said with a smile on his face.

Lovina leaned in so only Antonio could hear and whispered the dare. When she finished she pulled away.

"Seriously Tomate?" Antonio said with a blush.

"Si, at least it's not with some stranger." She said.

"Ok, only if you want." Antonio said as he pulled her in to a kiss.

"Wow, looks like everybody is trying to squeeze a kiss out of this game." Francis said while scooting close to Maddie. I grabbed Maddie just as he was right next to her.

"What are you doing, I like Francis." Maddie said in a whisper with a blush.

"You know I don't want you dating him. He's hurt plenty of girls and including me." I told her trying to forget about my dry throat. I always get a really dry throat before I start to cry. A year ago Francis had tried to "get to know me better" by almost raping me. We got over everything but a part of me still hates him for that. He acts like nothing ever happened but we all know that he would never forget the time he bashed a vase on stomach leaving a nice size scar. This incident scared me emotionally and physically. I can never really get too close to any other guys ever again. A strange thing is that I find my self growing closer and closer to Artie, it's like he's not a guy. To me he feels almost like my other half, my other sexy half. His accent is just pulling me closer with every word he says but his personality is pulling me in like a magnet.

"Sorry Emily, I forgot…. But I can't just change who I like that." She said as she snapped her fingers.

"Ok, but if anything weird happens, don't be afraid to tell someone, k?" I told her.

"Are you aright?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, I just have a wound that Francis made that Maddie just reopened." I told him turning around and I felt a tear escape my eye. Artie whipped the tear away and pulled me into a hug. Before I knew it I was quietly sobbing.

"Go on over near the WC, I'll be over there soon." Artie told me. Good thing I remember what a WC was from when I had to read Anne Frank. I got up and walked over to the bathroom and within minutes later, Artie was there. I was sitting on the floor so Artie sat next to me.

"I know this might not be the brightest thing to ask, but what the hell the that French frog do to you to make you cry like this?" He asked.

"About a year ago, he tried to rape me." I told him and after that he was silent.

"I was doing something wrong, I don't know what but he bashed a vase on my stomach. I still have the scar." I told him breaking out crying waterfalls.

"Wow, I knew he was a pervert just from the look of him, but this brings it to a whole new level." He said in complete awe.

"Maddie has a crush on him, I keep telling her no but... I just don't like Francis." I said while my crying was dying down. All Artie did was pull me into a hug. What I thought was going to be a fun party turned out to be a total piece of crap.

"Thanks for being here Artie, you're a good friend." I told him. "I hate to sound all flirty like, I guess that's how it's going to come off but I bet you had a lot of girlfriends in England." I told him with a faint blush.

"I had one, she was a cheating **BEEP**. Every time I would plan to go out on a date, she would answer her phone by calling me names and taking to the other guy in the room." He said. "One time she even bought her other boyfriend with her on one of our dates."

"Seems like you attracted the wrong crowd." I told him." I always hung out with the weirdoes and that kiss earlier, was my first."

"Wow, you seem like the type that would attract every guy out there." He said in a tone that sounded like he was half joking. I looked down at myself, I was skinny (not anorexic) and I looked a little tall. I had a nice sized chest. My dress looked good in certain areas of my body but others, I thought could look better.

"Really?" I asked quietly.

Yes, you are quite beautiful. You have beautiful eyes and that dress looks great on you." He said.

I had had a problem with my self esteem lately because of what happened with Francis and how I thought that other people around me were more beautiful.

I was always comparing myself to others, never looking at my qualities. I had the typical girl self esteem problems. At one time I thought I was too fat so I tried sometime or how one time I thought that my chest was too big.

I picked my head up and pecked Artie on the cheek and he blushed.

"Thank you. I think you really helped my self esteem." I said hugging him.

"You-you're welcome. I never thought I would make this big of an impact in two days." He said returning the hug. As we pulled back I checked my phone for the time, it was 9:21. CRAP!

"Artie, I need to go home. My mom said to be home by 9." I said in a little bit of a panic. I got up and ran over to get Maddie.

"Maddie, we need to go, say bye to everyone." I said.

"Well bye everyone." Maddie said as she got up but sometime caught her. It was Francis's hand. He pulled her down said something in her ear and kissed her cheek. I felt myself throw up a bit in my mouth.

"Bye everyone see yall tomorrow!" I said as I made my way back to Artie.

"You should probably come home with us." I told him.

"Ok" He said.

"Hey, I'm going to go on a head home, k?" Maddie said.

"Ok, be safe." I told her pulling her in for a hug. Maddie left right after we hugged.

Me and Artie walked out of Antonio's house and made out way home. I really felt like I needed another hug.

"Hey Artie, can I get another hug please?" I asked with a deep blush on my face.

"Sure." He said as he pulled me into another hug. Wow, I am really opening up to him.

"So how could you get into Hetalia High, it seems to me that you don't know any other language than English." I said looking up at him.

"Cymraeg,"He said and I just starred at him with a confused look on my face. "Welsh."

"Wow. That sounds really cool." I said as I pulled out of the hug.

"My oldest brother lived over there, so I would visit him." He explained.

"Can you say something else in Welsh please, it sounds so cool." I asked

"Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi Emilia. Rydych yn hardd fel rhosyn." He said.

"That sounds so cool, I never knew there was Welsh classes at Hetalia High. So where do your other brothers live?" I asked

"There's one in Whales, one in Northern Ireland and the other is in Scotland." He replied.

"Artie, you are such a great friend. Did you want to come to the U.S.?" I asked

"Not really because I was leaving my old life behind. But now I think my mind has changed because I've met some colorful people." He said

"Oh, looks like we're home. Goodnight see ya tomorrow." I said as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Again, I left him outside, confused and this time with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

><p>For now with the Welsh, use Google Translate. It's a surprise for you people to find out what it means :P. Review so I can get better.<p> 


End file.
